Domination
by darkstarnowhere
Summary: Something a little different in the hyperbolic time chamber for two DBZ members.


It flicked back and forth very slowly, the shine attracting his attention

Beware. This is rated pg-13 for blood and torture. If that's not your bag of chips, it might be a good idea to go ahead and leave now, mmmkay? 

---------------------

It flicked back and forth very slowly, the shine attracting his attention. Watching it gave him something to do; it took the focus off of his wounds, the blood in his eyes, and the faint tickle of it running down his arms and legs. It flashed again in the dim light, showing the owner was agitated again. Well, he _wasn't_ watching, so they had good reason. 

He should have been. It darted out, quickly cutting gashes in his skin. Before, he would have cried out. Now, he just whimpered softly and took the pain, waiting for the lashes to end, wanting to howl out as he felt the skin tear. It felt as though his very soul was being flaunted, shaken and beaten, along with the torture his body endured. However, the older of the two kept beating with a cruel pleasure that only a few possessed. In what seemed what a lifetime of blows, he never yelled nor screamed, not giving the man the satisfaction that he needed. Finally it stopped, and he could breathe again. Slowly, he walked away with only a sneer on his face, the indication he'd be there for a while.

He was alone. Wanting to console the shreds of skin left on his body, but unable even to stop the streams of blood that flowed from the open wounds. Somehow, the feeling of utter helplessness that the teen felt didn't make him sad; instead he was angry. He made a vow. Blood relation has nothing to do with love, so why should he care? 

The blur, blue and black, passed by so quickly, the air almost didn't sting the wounds or rustle the scraps of a once blue jumpsuit, now a bloody mess. It slowed, revealing itself to be the assailant. Of course, they _were _alone in the empty space, because alone, no one can hear you scream... Not as if he did.

He watched him pace back and forth. What his father taught him was of great importance. No longer did he look at the large razor blade attached to the blonde's tail. 

Light-headed, dizzy, whatever. He didn't speak; two months had taught him that. Just hang. Trying to break the chains was the only answer, the only way he'd ever get respect, or get loose. Until then, he was condemned to bruise and bleed. 

Slowly, he realized it was close... too close. Resting on his cheek, actually, able to cut deeper with any movement. Ever tormenting the tormented, it slid across his face, leaving a shallow, oozing laceration behind as the other laughed, a chilling, malicious laugh. The ripped clothes, torn by both the chains and the blade gave him no comfort as the confining metal slashed his skin, a discomfort he'd learned to deal with. A tint of gold in his hair and green to his eyes fleetingly passed, though not before it was noticed. Again, the other laughed simply because he knew that the boy had neither the strength nor the heart to break the metal. The sharp edged metal darted across his nose, a place already bloodstained. And through that agony, that pain, that suffering, obedience had paid its toll, taking the punching and the abuse. But he'd had enough. 

It snapped over his nose... and he caught it with his teeth, catching the bearer off guard, ripping it off its post. The hint of gold and green was now dominant; the spikes appearing where it had only been blood matted lavender hair before. He chewed fiercely before spitting out a mangled piece of metal slightly resembling the way he felt. 

With a slight tug the chains broke. Four snaps were all it took. The blood ran off his body in torrents, pooling on the floor below him. A fearful look appeared in the eyes of the man as he realized that his son was stronger than he. Glaring malignantly he looked at his father, finally understanding just how sweet revenge was.

---------------------

Hmmm. This fic was started on June 25 (the day I got the idea) and completed on June 26 (The night I... um... finished). Obviously, if you couldn't tell, this was a Vegeta and Trunks pain story, and you can probably guess what happened next. I meant for no one to talk in this, so don't think I accidentally left it out. Um, please respond. Thanks.


End file.
